warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Deadpoint
Introduction Operation Deadpoint is War Commander's 16th '[[Special Event|'Special Even't]]. As with previous events, Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly difficult stages of battle against a Rogue Faction. For each successful stage completed the Player is awarded Event Experience Points which may be used to purchase Special Units that are otherwise not obtainable. Once in, defend yourself from the Easter Horde's assault by hitting the "Start" button. After some successful defense campaigns, launch a counter assault by heading to the World Map and seeking out a nearby base. There will be an enemy base to target two hexes away from your base. Occasionally, you will need to take out Mutoto's powerful Fortress. These Fortresses are unlike anything you have ever seen before, and are exceptionally well-protected, accessible only from one point of attack. Bonus XP can be gained by destroying Widowmaker construction bays before they are completed. Your hard work on these bases will not go unnoticed - Fortress bases pay out a very large amount of XP! Plot your strategy and execute quickly, as Fortress Bases reset after an hour! Defeat incoming waves and launch your own assault to earn XP and win powerful new prizes! Link to Official Kixeye Forum Post on Event : Event Information New Event Prizes '''The new Units being introduced to the ''Event Shop in Operation Deadpoint are as follows: Units unavailable this Event: Unit, Unit and Unit. Basic Play Information *''ADJUST FOR EACH EVENT'' *'Each Player will have a Special Rogue Faction Base adjacent to their own base. '''This Rogue base may only be attacked by the player who's is attached to it. *'To complete each Standard Stage the player must fully destroy the Rogue Base. This means all structures must be completely destroyed. The player may take as much time to do this as is needed with no restrictions on the amount of times they may start and stop an attack *'''Special Objective Waves. '''Some waves may have special objective which must be completed in order to advance to the next Wave. No extra XP is awarded for completing the Special Objective. The Special Objective is described the following way by Kixeye: *'The Special Units may be purchased during the event. '''As the player acquires XP they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the event, chose to spend it on one of the new Units in the Event Shop. Also available in the Event Shop are all past Event Units with the exception of the Units form the Event that immediately preceded this one, Operation:Operation:_ArchangelHalcyon. *'The Event ends in one of two ways for a Player. First, if the''' Official Event Clock''' expires. The event runs for a limited time of 5 days after which time the Special Rogue Base will be removed from the map. Second, the Player reaches a Stage that he or she can not defeat thus forcing them to resign from the Event. Additional Information * ADJUST FOR EACH EVENT * This is General Mutoto ' second solo Special Event' as antagonist. His previous fone solo Special Events being: Operation: Warlord . *'Start Time For Each Sector': Sectors 000-049: 09:00am PDT, Sectors 050-099: 09:30am PDT, Sectors 100-149: 10:00am PDT, Sectors 100-149: 10:00am PDT, Sectors 150-199: 10:30am PDT, Sectors''' 200-249': 11:00am PDT, Sectors '''250-299': 11:30am PDT, Sectors 300-349: 12:00pm PDT, Sectors''' 350-399': 12:30pm PDT, Sectors '''400+:' 1:00pm PDT Quotes Gallery 972339 413386502099525 368634937 n.jpg Operation dead point.png|operation dead point stage 1 war comander.jpg|new Video Category:Event